


You are My Sunshine

by snowkind



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Zombiestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 6,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3675708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowkind/pseuds/snowkind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was perhaps a year ago when the pandemic disease began. Of course, no one really paid much attention to it since it was simply a minor form of rabies, but little did humanity know that this was more than just rabies that caused foaming, headaches, vomiting, and all those symptoms that could easily be taken care of if treated swiftly.   </p><p>No, this form of rabies, carried and brought by the common household pet such as cats or dogs caused people to start twitching and basically turn humans into incoherent, rotting beings of chaos. Ones that spoke in deep, distorted groans and wails. Where people began to become paralyzed through various sections of the body, and even manifest severe signs of aggressiveness. Before the world knew it, humanity was already on the brink of extinction, and it transformed the world into a competition for survival.  </p><p>Every man for themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All Hope is Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Edited version of an RP between me and a friend! (◡ ‿ ◡ ✿)  
> Each chapter is a single response, so expect them to be short.

Dirk sat alone, in a secluded hotel room. The walls were being stripped of their paint and the blood was leaking in from outside. Dirk had a gun beside him, however he made no attempt to equip it right now. He was alone, and if anyone else was left, he didn't know about them. He'd been sobbing all throughout the attack, but not because he thought he would die. It was all because he was either forced to shoot a friend of his or he couldn't even say goodbye when they did go. He still remembered hearing Jake's scream.

He wasn't sure if Jake, himself, was alive, but he was most certainly hopeful. It was just rather hard to hope when your hope had disappeared. It was fine, though. If Jake was dead... At least he was in a better place. If Jake was a zombie... Dirk would rather let himself die than kill him. But, if he was still alive...

He had to still be alive.

Dirk heard groaning, immediately standing up and grabbing his backpack, equipping his gun. It was only instinct by now. His sword was still captchalogued, but he wasn't taking that out anytime soon. Muttering curses under his breath, he ran out of the hotel room and searched for another safe house. Suddenly, he heard an all-too familiar scream, quickly turning around to see where it was coming from. He ran to the window in the hallway, periodically switching from staring out the window to looking around for zombies. His eyes widened behind his cracked shades as soon as he saw what was going on outside.

"Fuck," he mumbled.


	2. Officially Dead

It was perhaps a year ago when the pandemic disease began. Of course, no one really paid much attention to it since it was simply a minor form of rabies, but little did humanity know that this was more than just rabies that caused foaming, headaches, vomiting, and all those symptoms that could easily be taken care of if treated swiftly.

No, this form of rabies, carried and brought by the common household pet such as cats or dogs caused people to start twitching and basically turn humans into incoherent, rotting beings of chaos. Ones that spoke in deep, distorted groans and wails. Where people began to become paralyzed through various sections of the body, and even manifest severe signs of aggressiveness. Before the world knew it, humanity was already on the brink of extinction, and it transformed the world into a competition for survival.

Every man for themselves.

Jake English was perhaps one of the first people among a handful to recognize the peculiar change in household pets. Then the humans that got bit. And soon, everyone he knew had turned into these terrifying, disease-filled corpses. The rapid change of the people turning into what were eventually labeled as zombies was truly frightening, and Jake could only find himself screaming and being paranoid every second of his life. But this was perhaps the most frightening thing that was happening to the pitiful male. He was cornered. No means of escape. It was official. Jake English was dead.

Jake pressed his hands on the road, trying his best to shuffle backwards while the zombies crawled after him. He was so petrified by what was happening that he had practically lost feeling in his legs. "Please please, no. Don't let this happen to me." He blubbered pathetically, tears streaming down his face. "Please, pleASE DON'T DO THIS! SOMEONE HELP ME!" His voice raised and he was screaming now, his voice faltering as he choked on the terror.


	3. Reunion

When he realized he wasn't moving, Dirk quickly corrected himself and shoved open the window, aiming the gun at the zombies now crowding Jake. He shot every one without fail, mostly because of an adrenaline rush he hadn't expected. With a small gasp of surprise, he checked over the road to make sure he hadn't hurt Jake. That was all he wanted. Noticing Jake was alive and well, for the most part, he only now thought of a way to get to him. 

Turning to exit the hotel, he was blocked by a crawler. Muttering to himself once again, he stomped on the zombie's head, the small amount of time to get to Jake without any obstacles beckoning at him. Faster, it called out. Find him. That was Dirk's plan, after all. So, just like that, he rushed down the elevator shaft, not caring how long ago it's been since he did this last. It must have been a few days. He eventually destroyed every zombie in his path out of the hotel, shoving the front doors open quite forcefully. One of them knocked off its hinges and fell to the ground, glass shattering. 

It was the small things you learned to pay attention to when you were sure you were alone. 

Dirk's gaze faltered as he paused, staring down at the broken glass. He wasn't sure why, but if there was at least a chance that something either useful or the exact opposite was there, he wasn't going to miss it. Groaning when he realized he was wasting time, he quickly ran over the glass, seeing Jake standing a bit farther away. Just that much farther. In mere seconds, Dirk would be reunited with him. 

He froze, only about 10 feet away from Jake. He was shaking so, so horribly, as if he were about to burst into tears. But, of course, he was much too cool for that. 

Dirk simply stared at Jake, panting. He was so out of breath from running that he didn't even have the air in him to say hello. All he could do was stare, tear up, and smile. It was almost as if the zombies weren't ever there in the first place.


	4. His Hope

Everything Jake did seemed futile. There was no point in running anymore, he was done for sure. So the male did what any pitiful person next in line for death would do, close his eyes as tight as possible, and accept his fate. Then came the shots. The sounds resonated throughout the desolate streets, clear and crisp. Was he dead? Is that what happened when people died? They heard gunshots? Wait... gunshots! 

Jake's eyes fluttered open, his body still trembling like there was no tomorrow and his eyes still producing a copious amount of tears. Perhaps two inches away from him was one of the undead, its fingertips just barely touching the front of his shoes. They had stopped moving, and it was then that Jake came to the realization that things were just as silent as they had been before he was about to be stripped of his flesh and eaten. He could hear nothing but the pounding of his own heart in his ears, and his heavy breathing. 

Then another loud noise broke the boy's concentration and made him whip his head to where the noise had originated. It sounded like glass had just shattered. With fear still present in his heart, Jake clenched his fists and bit his tongue. He had assumed that it was probably more walkers coming for him. When would things ever end? 

Then came perhaps the happiest moment in his entire life. Dirk was there, standing just a mere arm's length away, a smile plastered to his lips. "Dir...." Jake had allowed himself to sound out the first few letters of Dirk's name before he broke out sobbing harder than ever. He had thought the other had abandoned him. Left him to die. A weird concoction of anger, sadness, and happiness had begun to boil within him. Jake let out a few more pitiful wails before falling backwards onto his back. Was there hope in surviving? Was Dirk his hope? 

And it was in that moment that things seemed so positive and delightful that Jake had almost let the idea of the walking dead slip his mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Dirk flinched, unsure whether to be confused, happy, or depressed, but... Somehow, he felt as if he was all three. Now, after almost eleven months... He was without Jake for eleven months, and yet... Dirk was questioning whether he really wanted to see Jake or not. He wasn't a hundred percent sure why, as he never stopped loving Jake, even when it seemed like there was no hope, but... It almost seemed easier to believe Jake was dead. He didn't want to imagine Jake going through almost a year of attacks, injuries, and isolation by himself. Dirk wanted to be there. He wanted to help. 

But, if Jake was dead, he wouldn't have had to suffer all that pain. 

Dirk wasn't absolutely sure if this was just his surprise talking, or if he really was thinking this, but he almost wanted Jake to be dead. He wanted Jake to be painless, somewhere up in a Heaven that may or may not exist. It would have been easier for Dirk, when it was his time to go. It would have been easier for Jake; he wouldn't have had to live through all of this by himself. 

So, why couldn't Dirk just get it out of his mind now? 

No. No, he had to stop this. Jake English- the same one he'd known for so long... or he hoped he was the same, at least... was mere feet away from him. Without thinking, Dirk dropped his gun, running towards Jake and scooping him up in his arms. Dirk had a slight injury on his shoulder from a few months ago that's been healing, but it still hurt a bit to pick Jake up. 

Smiling, he hugged Jake as tightly as he could. "Don't you fucking dare leave me again." His voice was shaky, albeit it shocked him to hear it, himself. He hadn't spoken in so long. Only screamed. This was a major letoff, and the only thing Dirk could notice was him and Jake were finally together again. After everything.


	6. Internal Contempt

Jake turned rigid when he was scooped off the ground, the sudden contact with another human making him wince. How long had it been since Dirk was absent in his life. How long had it been since he had last seen that coolheaded, Strider face. How long... had he gone on without being able to see the prince that had captured his heart long before this whole damn zombie apocalypse started. And yet, here he was, being held in the arms of his savior, his beloved... But why. Why did Jake feel so... pathetic and furious even with Dirk here with him.

It had been eleven whole months since Jake had been separated with the blonde. Eleven whole months of torment and strenuous attempts to not get bitten. Despite the fact that he was reunited with Dirk, however, all his attempts to stay alive seemed to just wash down the drain. But that was another thing that he would worry about later. Right now, even with all the confusion of how he was feeling at the moment, Jake wrapped his arms around the other and to be honest, that was all that mattered to him right now.

Eleven months could do a lot on a person. Especially eleven months with a scarce supply of food, water, and equipment to fend off the undead. Under the arms of Dirk, Jake could be compared to a small child. The male had to go sometimes two days without a bite to eat, as he was attempting to ration out what little amount of food he had left. A bad case of malnourishment had severely impacted Jake, as did what looked to be multiple beatings. Dirt, dried blood, and grime practically covered him from head to toe.

With a tear streaked face, Jake broke free of the Strider's grip, and shakily supported himself up so he was standing once more. A chuckle escaped his lips before turning into a full fit of laughter. His eyes had gone sort of dull, a grim expression set into his face. "Me? ME? Leave you? Oh please, old sport! Do you honestly believe that I left you? For WHAT?" His voice raised a bit, and the tears seemed to continue to endlessly pour down his filth covered face. "Y-You..." There was a sudden break in his voice that caused Jake to close his eyes. "You.. are the best thing that I can have in a situation like this... so please..." He paused and opened his eyes once more, those watery filled pools of emerald-green irises now full of misery.

"You don't leave _me_..."


	7. Inner Turmoil

Hearing Jake's voice again. 

Hearing Jake English speaking. 

Eleven months of nothing, and now he had something. 

"Of course I won't," Dirk whispered. "God, of course I won't." Tears were streaming down his face, but he was oblivious to the fact. What really surprised him was how unnatural it felt to speak, to hear anything except for silence, screaming, and the constant groan that warned Dirk of the 'undead'. He was still shocked every time he heard so much as a clean footstep. It was terrifying him to actually see another human being there.   
Especially Jake English. 

Yet, somehow, no matter how frustrated, terrified, or even agitated he was, he was still clinging onto Jake like his life depended on it. It didn't, but his sanity most definitely did. He was almost certain that he would wake up, alone, huddled up somewhere secluded. But he wouldn't. He stopped dreaming long ago, nightmares filling the void. 

Dirk didn't know what to feel anymore. He wasn't sure whether it was positive or negative, if it was a desire for this to end or a craving for the moment to stay, frozen in time forever. It was like a choose-your-own-adventure storybook, and with every page you flipped, you'd get closer and closer to the conclusion, yet you hoped it would never end. 

Dirk loved Jake so much, and he never wanted this to end. 

So why was he so horribly infuriated just looking at him?


	8. Interruption

Jake... Jake didn't know what to think. An overwhelming wave of emotion washed over his mind before he could think of what to respond with. It was then that the male finally came to the realization of just how alone the two were. The world had ended a long time ago, and they were probably the only few survivors in this desolate world. How did things end up like this. What happened to those peaceful days where everyone could walk around with smiles, basking in the warmth the sunlight provided. The world only seemed like a gray, insubstantial thing now.   
No smiles.   
No warmth.   
No feeling of hope. 

Even now, with Dirk in his presence, Jake felt empty. Why. Why did this have to happen. He couldn't stop himself from crying. And it didn't help much that even Strider was tearing up too. "Dirk..." His voice came out soft and shaky, barely reaching above a whisper. "How did things end up like this? Why..." Jake inhaled sharply, abruptly grabbing the other and digging his face into Dirk's shoulder. The tears were immediately soaked up by the fabric of the other's shirt. "What..." Jake's voice cracked as he continued to choke on the terror and despair that filled his entire being. "What are we going to do?" 

There was literally no chance of survival. It was inevitable that the two of them were going to die at some point. Whether it be to the hands of others or to the hands of each other, death was coming. And to be honest, this thought scared Jake so much that he almost lost the feeling in his legs. The two of them were only human. There was to be no miracle that could save them. Besides... having a miracle right now would be too late. Jake inhaled sharply once more, letting the air out through his nose. Water still continued to drip down his cheeks as he gripped onto Dirk's shirt. 

"Chum, I think there's something you're going to have to do for me. Promise me you'll do it, okay? No matter what." He bit his tongue, the peculiar taste of iron filling his mouth. He swallowed hard, a ball seeming to form in his throat. Before getting to what he wanted to say, however, he caught onto the sound of an ominous moan not far off in the distance. Jake whipped his head up from Dirk's shoulder, his eyes wide with panic and dismay. "Did you hear that..." He whispered, his voice now considerably quieter than before.   
"W-We have to get going. Somewhere. Anywhere. Now."


	9. A Pause in Time

Dirk froze up. Not now. No. He wasn't... He wasn't ready yet! Why the hell did it have to be now of all times!? Oh, whatever. He stood up, lifting Jake with him, and began walking. He didn't dare look down for the fear of finding a sobbing mess in his arms. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I am so, so sorry." Albeit, apologizing wouldn't stop anything. Dirk heard the moaning and groaning become louder, and his steps were slightly farther apart. He was trying to go moderately fast without having to run. He was feeling to weak to run. 

Suddenly, his mind went blank. He dropped Jake onto the street, not noticing how much he may have hurt the poor boy, his arms falling limp beside him. He stared at the building across from them, his face, for once, hanging blank naturally. His hands were relaxed, his legs were straight. He was simply inattentive to anything and everything now. That is, except for what was right in front of him. 

It was a heart, painted in blood. It seemed rushed, as if it was done before immediate death. It was different than how a child would draw a heart, however. It was the symbol of the heart aspect. For some reason unknown to himself, Dirk felt as if a thousand universes, and so many more lives than that were gone. And it was his fault. 

He naturally blamed himself for everything. It was only instinct for him. But, this... Everything that was happening now, it couldn't have been because of him. So, why did he feel like it? 

Even so, his body was relaxed, and his heartbeat slow. One, two, one, two... That was it. That was all Dirk could hear now. His heartbeat. He wasn't even able to see anymore, his vision blinded by tears, and the darkness of what would soon become night. The blue that would turn black. The sun that would turn to moon. The light that would turn to dark. Dirk heard the moaning continue, louder, louder now. He still wasn't moving. Jake was still on the ground. And, yet, Dirk didn't really want to move. Seeing Jake... Seeing the symbol... Hell, the whole thing. He was done with it all. He was just ready to accept his death and move on.


	10. Take Initiative

A spontaneous pain shot up and along his spine when he was dropped. The simple drop felt more than just being dropped. It felt like he was just crushed by bulldozer, the air completely forced out of his lungs. In his current state, everything seemed to require more effort and energy. Like things were amplified and became ten times harder than normal. In this case, the pain was ten times more painful than normal. Jake let out an exasperated cry, his chest heaving up and down in a very unnatural pattern. But now was not the time to think of regulating his breath pattern. Just what in the world happened? What was Dirk doing? 

Without a moment of hesitation, the male groggily pulled himself off the ground, his head immediately turning dizzy and lightheaded. In the distance he could make out the horribly mutated bodies of flesh-eating corpses. Jake shuddered, his vision turning blurry. No, they weren't going to end like this. Not right now at least. He raised a trembling hand to his face, wiping the tears from his eyes. "Dirk..." He muttered under his breath, trudging towards the gun that the other had dropped while in the midst of their reunion. "How much... ammunition have you got left?" The question fell from his mouth and onto the ground, a hideous clunk resonating from his words. It was quite useless, really. He would be at too close of range to kill them all. But still, it was better than being eaten alive. 

Jake continued to make way towards the weapon, his mind now feeling senseless to the immediate danger that would soon be upon them. "Y'know Strider... I don't know how this is going to end, but you've got to find somewhere we can go... just for a little bit. I'm sick of this, all of it." His voice had become slow and lethargic, a underlying hint of sorrow attached to it. "Please..." Jake momentarily looked at the other male frozen in time. It was useless to try and communicate with the other. He looked to be gone for the time being. Jake let out another cry before it turned more into a frustrated grunt. "Bums and buckets to it all." He hissed the words through his gritted teeth, grabbing hold of the gun. 

There were perhaps a few shots left, but as he had thought before, the zombies were much closer. It would be pointless to shoot them at this range. So instead, Jake stood ground. He spit on the ground, a mixture of saliva and blood hitting the pavement. This was it. But was it really? Just a few moments ago Dirk had saved him from being torn apart even when he thought it was end. Perhaps Jake could return the favor. Just... perhaps. 

Everything seemed to go by in a blur. There were perhaps three or four of these corpses that had been attracted to their location. It was honestly nothing to handle. The boy had handled a whole horde of seven of them. Though he barely escaped by the skin of his teeth, he had managed to take down a few of them before absconding. Regardless, now was to the time to be focusing on the task at hand. Save Dirk, return the favor, and maybe, if he could do it, not get torn apart and devoured alive. With this goal on mind, Jake took a deep breath and lunged forwards. Though his speed was not what it could have been if he were properly nourished and had enough rest, he was still considerably quicker than the walkers. Upon contact with the first zombie of the group, Jake slammed the butt of the gun downwards onto its head, a very clear cracking of the skull ringing through the empty streets. One down, two to go. It was in this brutal and ferocious strife that Jake went through that proved that there was perhaps a small shimmer of hope left for the two of them. Or maybe just one of them... 

Jake panted heavily, his clothes now drenched in blood in various locations. Sweat had formed at his brow, and dried up tears accented his cheeks. The blunt force wouldn't be enough to 'kill' the dead bodies, but it would incapacitate them for a few minutes. "Shit..." He sputtered, his breath still heavy and irregular. But at least he had bought them time. "Dirk, we need to go. Now. I'm serious." It was like his whole demeanor had changed.   
From a crying baby to a war veteran.


	11. Past Memories

Dirk quickly looked back at Jake, turning and taking a step back. With a shaky sigh, he took Jake's hand. It felt so strange, as if it were hyper real. It couldn't be true. It couldn't. It was too utterly wonderful and frightening together.

A flashback ran through Dirk's mind. One that he particularly wouldn't want to remember. 

* * *

 

_"You just can't stop can you?" Dirk mumbled, pacing back and forth in his bedroom as Jake sat on the bed. Jake had just screamed bloody murder in the middle of his sleep once more. "_

_If I may interject," the all-too-familiar Auto Responder interrupted. "You could, I don't know, /ask/ him what's wrong instead of just assuming it's nightmares. Or, of course, you could keep assuming it's nightmares, not ask what they're about, not ask if he wants to talk about it, not care about him at all, and just drop everything except the, 'Its okay. Go back to sleep.' routine you have going on there. It's kind of pathetic, to be honest."_

_Dirk was fed up with this bullshit. All of it. He tossed his shades aside, left the room, and walked back to the kitchen. He just needed a cup of coffee. That was it. It just went way overboard with a... Well, with an attempted suicide. If Jake hadn't found him, then, he would have been dead now. They would have both been dead now._

* * *

 

Sighing once more, he pulled Jake's hand, beginning to run. He wasn't sure where, but he was running. Running. /Running/. He had been running all his life, and stopping now, especially now, was just illogical. He paused after a few minutes of labored breathing, painful running, and running into things and hurting himself. Standing in front of Dirk and Jake now was a run-down looking Tavern-ish place.

Dirk mumbled profanities to himself, pulling Jake in and immediately beginning to barricade the doors. "I'm not letting you get hurt," he said sternly.

"Don't go outside. Don't touch anything. Stay here, no matter what."


	12. Confession

Then, like the boy was whisked into a fairy tale, though this could be easily considered a horror movie instead, the two were running. Pumping their legs like there was no tomorrow, running from all the dangers in the world and responsibilities they had to deal with in this God forsaken world. Then, they stopped running as they found themselves in front of a neglected looking pub. Jake watched the other scramble around, pulling and pushing things around the inside of the building as he barricaded the doors. He blinked slowly, his breath and heart beat never seeming to slow down. "I would say the same goes for you, Strider." He let out a weak chuckle, trying to lighten the tense atmosphere that filled the room.

Jake sat down on the ground, cradling his head in his hands. "Is this the end, Dirk?" He hesitated before continuing to speak, not sure whether or not he wanted to accept their impending doom himself. "I mean... the /final/ end?" Jake looked up with a crooked smile on a his lips, his eyes beginning to glimmer again as the tears formed once more. God, he was such a cry baby... Jake offered another quiet chuckle before he started coughing. "Golly, I never would have imagined that things could end up like this, you know? I just somehow always... naively assumed life would return to normal and we would have to deal with something as perilous as this. It really sucks, wouldn't you agree? Right, Di-"

Jake stopped talking and was instead met with a ribcage shaking cough. He was practically hacking up his lungs, blood and saliva dribbling out of his mouth. Jake slapped one hand over his mouth in an attempt to stop the coughing, the gross mixture just making his hand wet instead. For a few more seconds, Jake coughed nonstop until he lost all his breath. He lay there in a puddle of his own sweat, saliva, and blood. He wheezed and gasped for breath, gripping onto his stomach.

"D-Dirk... I suppose I should have told you this earlier... but you seemed a bit too busy at the moment." He chuckled, despite the pitiful state he was in, and sat up. Beads of sweat rolled down the side of his face. He used the back of his hand to wipe his mouth dry. Without any more words, Jake pulled himself off the ground and staggered forwards before stabilizing himself. He tore off his jacket and pulled his shirt of his head, dropping the clothing items to the floor. Underneath all the fabric was a gruesome looking wound wrapped with bandage. It looked sloppily done, as if he had done an operation on himself. Which was essentially what happened. "Strider... either you let me out of here or you kill me right here. You know how I asked you to do something for me? This is it." His breath hitched and coughed up a putrid looking liquid.

"During the time you and I got separated, I ended up getting..." He paused, not really wanting to go on with his story. "It's been a day or so with this, and it's getting worse. Of course the symptoms are immediate... but I'm dying, Dirk." Jake swallowed in an attempt to hold back his tears. But he couldn't. Once again, he ended up breaking down into a sniveling, injured and filthy boy. "I'm dying Dirk.. and if you don't do anything about this soon, I'm going to end up like one of those...those t-things..." Jake hiccuped and sobbed. "I-I don't want it to be like this..." He fell to his knees, his head hanging. "I wanted to grow up, I wanted to travel the world..." The tears continued to fall and he let out an inhumane sounding groan. Jake brought his hands to his face, now bawling in a muffled voice.


	13. You are My Sunshine

Dirk was frantically searching around the poor, broken place for alcohol, at least, to sterilize the wounds, or... maybe some extra ammo, or weapons..? No, how about- He tensed up. Turning to stare at Jake, his eyes were somewhere between concern, anger, regret, and longing. He hesitated, but walked towards Jake, kneeling in front of him. He was nearly silent, unable- no, unwilling- to process the information he had been given simple moments ago. Such a thing couldn't be possible. Jake English could not actually leave him like this. He wasn't sure what he expected, though. He was always thinking about the future, but... only for battling, and survival. Although, now that the opportunity had been ripped away from him, he realized just how much he wanted to grow old and die with Jake English. And, if they couldn't live their full lives together, they were sure as hell going to die early together.

"This isn't how it should have ended." He whispered.

"This... This isn't... It's not fair." He sighed, standing up once more to wrap his arms around Jake. "I'm not going to leave you alone. I'm not going to let you go. I'm not going to kill you." That was all he could say without lying. Although, Jake was different from the others. When infected, and Dirk had seen this, one would turn in almost an hour. Almost. Jake still had hope, then, right? It wasn't going to kill him. It wasn't going to turn him... Dirk decided to think just like this before his Hope was torn away from him, as well. He beckoned for Jake to stand up, helping him to his feet, before holding him tighter. "It's okay... It's alright, okay?"

He closed his eyes, singing softly.

_"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine._

_You make me happy, when skies are grey._

_You'll never know, dear, how much I love you._

_Please don't take my sunshine away..."_

Tears filled his eyes, though he blinked them away. If Jake was turning... If Jake was really going to leave him just minutes after they reunited, the least he could do was smile. And so he did.

_"The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping_

_I dreamt I held you in my arms_

_When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken_

_So I hung my head and sobbed._

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine._

_You make me happy, when skies are grey._

_You'll never know, dear, how much I love you._

_Please don't take my sunshine a-away..."_

There were loud bangs and groaning from just outside. Dirk sighed, his expression showing no signs of worry. He was just smiling- simply because that's what Jake would have wanted.

_"I'll always love you, and make you happy_

_If you will only say the same_

_But if you leave me to love another_

_You'll regret it all one day..."_

He couldn't help but choke up. He still refused to cry or frown. He refused to let Jake see him like that before he died. Taking his shades off and dropping them on the floor, listening to them shatter, his eyes met Jake's.

_"You are my sunshine, my only s-sunshine._

_You make me happy when skies are g-g-grey..._

_Y-You'll never k-know, dear... How much I love you..._

_Please d-don't... take... Please don't..._

_Please don't take my sunshine away..."_


	14. Final Goodbye

"Dirk...Dirk..." The boy said the name over and over again, filling his hands with as much fabric as he could hold of Dirk's shirt. Jake hiccuped again and continued to sob. Why. Why was this happened. What had he done to have deserved all of this pain and misery he was going through. Jake's mind went blank, and the only thing he could focus on what how warm Dirk was and how comforting his scent was to his nose. Everything seemed so peace and calm in that moment, even if the banging on the barricades was growing louder, and his sobbing was louder than that of a whale.

He couldn't stop the crying. And when Dirk started to sing, Jake could feel his legs go weak. He wrapped his arms tighter around Dirk, burying his face deeper into the chest of the other. Then, he looked up into Dirk's face, wanting it to be the last thing he would see before dying. To his surprise, the other male was smiling, and had even taken off his sunglasses. Jake's eyes met Dirk's, and he returned the smile. At this point, parts of the barricade were already being broken down, and you could see through the small cracks the grotesque faces of the undead.

Jake leaned in and placed a very gentle kiss on Dirk's lips, barely touching him, before snapping his head down to cough some more. More vile liquid fell to the ground, and in all honestly, Jake felt like shit. He was dying. He could even feel his insides churning and powering down. But he continued to embrace Dirk through his tears and coughing, struggling to speak. 

The holes in the barricade were growing bigger and bigger by the second, and at this point, Jake let go of Dirk, moving closer to the barricaded door. He still remained looking at the other, though, a smile painted on his dried lips.

Then the boy doubled over and fell to the ground, turning into a lifeless body of twitching and groaning. At the same moment, the barricades gave way and a horde of zombies fell into the building. But they no longer aimed to consume the boy, as he had already turned. Everyone was craving the flesh of a live organism: Dirk Strider. Having lost all of his human qualities and thoughts, Jake pulled himself up to the ground after a few moments of laying completely still. Then, just like every other zombie in the room, he lunged towards Dirk, his body and mind just screaming for the unrelenting taste of flesh.


	15. Last Human

Dirk stepped back from Jake, eyes widened slightly. He grabbed a voice recorder from his pocket, pressing the 'record' button as he continued to back away from the zombies.

"Dirk Strider. Day... Somewhere around 350, I'm guessing, of the apocalypse. Update... Jake English has been turned. I am now the only known human left. I told him I wouldn't leave him, and I told him I wouldn't kill him. I'm not about to break m-my promise.

If anyone's hearing this, I'd just like to apologize. I'd like to apologize for not being able to do better. For not being able to save... You, Roxy. And you, Jane. And... e-especially you, Jake. I could have done so much better, and I probably could have prevented this in the first place. I was just so fed up with my own bullshit that I didn't even care about you or anyone... anything else then. And I am so, so sorry... But, as I said, I'm not l-leaving you alone. Fuck, I am _not_ leaving you alone...

Again, Dirk Strider, with what may possibly be the last recording in the apocalypse. If you're hearing this...

Good job." 


End file.
